Time To Meet Your Match
by GabriellaLovejoy
Summary: Paul Lahote has fallen in love. Yes, you heard right. He fell in love with Daniela Greene. And boy is she gonna give him a run for his money.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around and yawned, Mr. Jackson had been droning on and on about the tribes history for forty-five minutes now. It wouldn't be so annoyingly boring if I hadn't already known all the stories, not to mention the real meaning behind them. Finally, ending my ever lasting suffering, the bell rang and I pretty much jumped out of my desk and walked steadily to the door, seeking the relief the cramped hallway brang. Finally, lunch break has come.

"Hey Paul! Have you seen that new chick?" Jared yelled from across the lunchroom, I shook my head and jogged up to the table,

"Nah, I've been stuck in Mr. Jackson's class, what a joke" I scoffed and then took a seat next to Embry, "Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Because, I know I'm imprinted and everything but… Wow, the new girl has a body on her," he said and Embry nodded vigorously,

"I bet I can get her in bed before you can" Embry nudged me and I snorted,

"Yeah right, every girl knows that once you've had me, you can never go back" I said cockily and took a bite of Jared's sandwich, he growled at me and I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever Paul, you're on" Embry said and then we shook on it just as Kim came up to the table, almost dragging a girl behind her, she wasn't anyone I recognized.

"Hey Jar, Paul, Embry, this is Daniela Greene, she's new to the Rez" Kim said and sat next to Jared; he put his hand on her thigh and then resumed eating his second sandwich.

"I'm Embry Call," Embry said, I growled realizing that he had made the first move,

"Hi" she said and then sat down beside _me_. Ha. Take that Embry,

"I'm Paul Lahote" I smirked and she smiled.

"Hey" she said shyly looking into my eyes, her gaze slipped to my lips and then down to my chest. She shook her head in disbelief, blinked slowly, and then I seen blush spread across her cheeks. I smiled, thoroughly satisfied and then started eating.

I watched Daniela throughout lunch, she kept glancing toward me, which made me feel excited, my stomach did flips, and I could feel myself wanting to be closer to her, get to know her, take her out and make her happy. Which was extremely weird for a guy like me.

"Hey Paul… Earth to Paul!" Jared yelled and waved his hand frantically in front of my face,

"What?" I asked exasperatedly and chugged my soda down, throwing it away,

"I was asking if you wanted to come to the beach with the guys and me, I know you have… Other things to do but maybe afterwards?" he asked and I shrugged,

"I don't know" I said absently and then chugged down another pop,

"Your teeth are going to rot off, I'm not surprised that your tongue isn't gone either," Daniela said and shook my empty pop can for emphasis,

"Why do you care about my teeth and tongue?" I asked, I was trying to be cocky but I was pleasantly surprised that she was generally concerned about me.

"Well, you need your teeth now don't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "And you need your tongue too" she said and then blushed, she had meant it to be innocent, meant for it to prove a point but I see that she has a dirty mind, just like I do. I liked this girl more and more,

"Do I, now?" I grinned at her just as the bell rang, as much as I wanted to walk her to her next class I needed to keep up my reputation as a badass and a player, so I walked away swiftly, disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slower than normal, I noticed myself glancing at the clock more often and when the final bell rang, I got up quickly and exited the classroom to go and catch a glimpse of the new girl. I found out that Daniela had a locker two down from mine,

"Daniela, what's up?" I asked casually looking down at her, she smiled and held onto her locker door,

"Oh nothing, just about to leave, you know, that's what you do when schools over, you leave" she said wittily and laughed, God her laugh was perfect, I could listen to it all day if I had the chance.

"Oh, is_ that_ what you normal people do?" I asked, that earned me another laugh and she nodded, "How strange"

"Pretty much" she said and then closed her locker, "So what do you want from me, Paul?" she smirked and leaned against her locker, I sighed

"_That's_ a hard one, Daniela, I want a lot from you but we can start with a date?" I asked and ran my hand down her arm, I started shaking with… not anger, no, it was something else, something different. Jesus Christ, I think I've actually imprinted on her, Daniela giggled and then nodded,

"I'd like that Paul, how about tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded back to her, happy that she had said yes but angry that I had imprinted, I never wanted to imprint, ever. I mean, how was I even sure I imprinted, I didn't feel anything differently than before…

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" I said quickly, winked, and walked away, leaving a piece of myself behind with Daniela._ Fuck,_ I think to myself as I glance back at Daniela, _I fucking imprinted_. I quickly walked to my truck, got in and sped away from the school, frustrated at the results of my day so far. I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today.

I got to Sam and Emily's place and flung myself into the nearest chair, I felt like something was wrong with me. I couldn't get Daniela out of my mind, I kept thinking back to how her honey colored hair fell in perfect waves past her shoulders, spilling down her back, and how her green eyes lit up when she was talking. I also was in love with her attitude; classy, shy, and witty, what a perfect combination. Not to mention I could have sworn I seen a tongue ring and I knew she had a nose ring. I wouldn't mind finding out what other piercings she had…

"Paul? You're here early…" Emily frowned and brought me a plate of sandwiches,

"Thanks Emily, and yeah, didn't feel like being at school anymore so I left without the other guys" I mumbled and ate the whole plate of sandwiches quickly and threw back my third pop of the day, thinking about how Daniela would disapprove, maybe I should stop drinking pop of it bothered her too much.

"What's on your mind, Paul?" Emily asked, her voice taking over a mothering sound, I sighed and set the plate on the coffee table in front of me. I hated how she just knew something was up, it's like she had some weird mind reading power. Hell, in this world, I wouldn't doubt that she would.

"I've imprinted," I groaned and then she looked happily up at me which made me feel even worse, "Emily, I don't _want_ to imprint, I liked being able to be with anyone I wanted for however long I wanted" I explained and then she laughed and shook her head.

"You two can just be friends, you don't have to be in a relationship with her, you know," she said and then I sighed,

"I know that Emily, but everything in me is telling me that I love her. I know that she's the only person I want to be with, you know? She was, after all, made for me," I said, I had realized that I had contradicted myself but that pretty much how I felt. I felt like one big contradiction. I also was apparently feeling corny because that was the cheesiest thing that's ever come out of my mouth before.

"Just take it one day at a time and let things happen on their own accord, so did you ask her out on a date yet?" she asked,

"Tomorrow" I said and wiped my hands on my shorts, I was suddenly nervous… I had no clue what I would do for the date tomorrow.

"Just go to the cliffs or something, that's a good place for a first date" Emily said like she could read my mind and walked into the kitchen just as the rest of the pack entered the house, looking for the normal abundance of food that was always waiting for them. I was now thoroughly convinced that she had a crazy superpower.

* * *

I just watched everyone eating, pretending to feel a little sick because, in all honesty, I was feeling sick. My thoughts just strayed back to Daniela, what was she thinking? What was she doing? What was she listening to? Where was she? Was she nervous about our date? I could go on an endless list of questions I had for her, I just wanted to see her, hear her laugh. I just wanted to be with her,

"So, Paul, have you gotten any farther on our bet? I had a whole conversation with the girl today in Biology" Embry smiled triumphantly and I snapped my head towards him,

"She has a name. Anyways, I quit the bet, it's ridiculous and mean. Plus, I already have a date with her" I snapped and took a large bite of a sandwich,

"You imprinted haven't you?" Embry said and then broke into a smile "PAUL IMPRINTED ON DANIELA! YEAH BUDDY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, Sam and I reached out and smacked him at the same time, of course mine was harder. Embry was still chuckling so I prepared to give him another hard slap on the head when Sam turned to me,

"Have you really imprinted?" he asked seriously, I nodded and ran a hand through my short spiky hair,

"Yeah, I have. I know I have because I don't want to imprint, everyone knows that, but I still feel this… This feeling for her, it's like I know her already even though I've seen her twice and talked to her for about ten minutes total" I sighed and slammed my head down on the table, trying to control my anger. Nothing helped though, I just got up and walked out of the door, ran into the woods and phased, not caring that I had ripped my last pair of shorts.

* * *

After I had run off my anger, I felt better and knew that I wanted to accept my imprint; I don't think I could have resisted her for a long time anyways. It was strange to me that I could go from cocky, confident, player to a loving, caring, mushy guy in less than twenty-four hours. It was ridiculous and it amazed me even more that I was okay with it because for Daniela, I would do anything.

* * *

School came too fast, the time passed at an abnormal speed while I was sleeping and now I felt myself growing excited to see Daniela, to hear her voice, and most of all, her laugh. I dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt, I took a deep breath and walked out the door and got into my truck, driving away, heading to the old brick building we called a school. As I pulled into the school's parking lot, I could see I was earlier than normal so I just sat in my truck for a little while, listening to some song by Aerosmith or something. I drummed my fingers along with the beat when a blaze orange Lamborghini pulled up beside me, the song 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry was blaring from it's speakers. I kept watching as Daniela emerged from inside of it, wearing tight skinny jeans and a tight band tee that read 'Motley Crue', I smiled and then hoped out of my truck to greet the girl of my dreams.

"Hey," she nodded at me and pulled an instrument case out of her passenger seat along with her backpack. I took her bag from her and then smiled at her happily,

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly and walked along side her as we walked onto school campus; she smiled at me and then shrugged.

"Just another day at school" she shrugged again and opened the door quickly, letting me through.

"So, I was thinking about tonight, I'll pick you up around seven?" I asked and waited for her to catch up to me; I hadn't realized that I had been so far ahead of her.

"Sure, should I wear anything special?" she blushed and fumbled with the lock on her locker, I smirked and then shook my head,

"Anything you feel is appropriate for a date, Danni" she laughed and then nodded and started to put things in her locker, I walked away feeling satisfied and panicked, now all I have to do I figure out what we were going to do.

* * *

Class was a joke, like usual. I just sat there and looked like I was paying attention while sneaking glances at Daniela; she looked so focused while taking notes. I could tell she took class very seriously, I loved the way her hands moved, the way her face looked when she concentrated hard, it was adorable. I looked back at the blackboard and let out a relieved sigh, he was finally done and now we had work time that I had always used to 'work' my charm on the ladies… This wouldn't be happening today because Daniela was working hard on the assignment and I felt no urge to talk to any other girl anymore so I just opened my book to the page on the board and started to work. Yes, you heard me right, I actually worked. Twenty minutes later, I had handed in my assignment, for the first time in my life, and had five minutes to spare, I seen that Daniela was done too and was now reading 'Romeo and Juliet' so I decided to go and distract her.

"Romeo, Romeo, how art thou Romeo…" I said in a dreamy female voice, clasping my hands together and she looked up, her facial expression somewhere between concerned and amused.

"I'm not sure if I should be laughing or cringing at that God awful voice" she commented, closing the book after putting a sparkly orange bookmark on her page. I shrugged and the sighed,

"_I_ thought it was pretty sexy" I said, she rolled her eyes and gave me a weird look,

"Oh yeah, sexy, uh huh" she said absently and then patted my shoulder, "You need a therapist" she nodded and we both chuckled a little.

"So, you're a tattoo guy, huh?" she asked and pointed at the tribal tattoo on my shoulder, I smiled and looked her up and down,

"Eh, not really, I just have one. You have any?" I asked, giving her a look over again, trying to spot any tattoos this time, nothing.

"Four of them, plus three piercings" she smirked,

"So I presume you like tattoos?" I asked and placed my hand on top of hers which was on her knee, she smiled deviously and then shrugged,

"They're an added bonus," she said

"Where are your tattoos?" I asked, curiosity overtaking me, I was fighting to be polite. If I had it my way we'd leave school and I could find out exactly where those tattoos were, but somehow I don't think that Daniela would like that all too much.

"That, my dear, you'll have to find out later," she said mischievously and then the bell rang, cutting our lovely conversation off. I walked out of the classroom cursing the damn bell for ringing, that stupid ass thing had terrible timing.


	2. Chapter 2

I placed a few final touches on the picnic I had set up on the cliffs for Daniela and I, I had to silently thank Emily for helping me because I would have never pulled this off without her because even with her help I only had twenty minutes to get myself ready and pick Daniela up. In all honesty, I probably had gone a little over board with the whole thing; I had set up candles everywhere, I had an abundance of food roaming from fruit to candy, I had borrowed a case of beer from Sam which I would have to pay him back for sometime in the near future. So yeah, I went a little over board but I felt it was perfect because Daniela only deserved the very best of everything.

I hurried in the shower, hurried getting dressed, I only stayed in my room long enough to glance over myself in the mirror and spray some cologne on. I was quite pleased with my look tonight, I had decided to go with dark fitted jeans and dark grey button down shirt which was unbuttoned halfway, showing her a small bit of my abs. I smirked at myself in the mirror, what could I say? I was a good-looking dude; I wasn't going to deny that. Besides, I wouldn't mind having her undress me with her eyes, she could do that all day long if she wanted. Whatever made her happy. Daniela seemed to like what she saw which only made me more confident and cocky. I ran down the stairs, grabbed the roses I had bought for her, but these weren't just normal roses, oh no, normal ones just wouldn't do for some one as special as Daniela. No, I had gotten the most expensive, most beautiful red roses dipped in gold for Daniela. As I had said before, she only deserved the very best, if not better.

* * *

As I drove to Daniela's, I had to try and not shake with anticipation, I was so ecstatic that I couldn't contain myself and I was about to phase right then and there. I just had about a block to go, and then I could calm down, just one block left. I counted down the house numbers until I reached number 516. The house was three stories high, every light in the house was on, and a big chocolate lab was sitting on the front porch, resting it's head on a big chunk of wood. I pulled into Daniela's driveway and walked up to the door, giving it a firm knock, I could hear a commotion inside and then talking.

"Be safe Daniela, I know how you teenagers are!" I could hear a female say, I also heard a prominent groan that must have come from her,

"Auntie, just stop before you make me hurl" I heard her laugh, the enticing sound filling the air. The door swung open a few seconds later and in the doorway stood the most beautiful, perfect girl I had ever seen.

"Hi Paul" she smiled shyly and then gasped as I held out her flowers for her, "Oh _wow_, these are... _Gorgeous_, here, let me just put these in my room and I'll be right back" she whispered and blushed as she looked up, seeing me staring at her. I loved how she could go from confident to shy in a split second; she was so absolutely perfect I could barely stand it. Daniela came back down the stairs and I finally paid attention to what she was wearing, she had on a pair of denim shorts on and a bright green Hollister shirt, she smelt amazing too, like vanilla and something sweet… like honey and sugar. I smiled and then held out my arm for her, she slipped her hand around my forearm cautiously,

"You're warm" she commented as I helped her into my truck, I chuckled and then shrugged,

"It's weird I know… I have no clue why I run such a high temp, I have since I've been little though" I lied smoothly; she let out a small _huh_ before I shut the door and got into the drivers seat.

"I honestly feel a little underdressed…" she laughed and then frowned at her outfit and I shook my head,

"You look perfect" I said, trying to sooth her and could feel her blush, it was weird how I was so attuned to her.

"You just look so good, I feel like I look weird when I'm next to you… Like I'm insignificant" she shrugged shyly as I pulled into the beach that was just about a ten minute walk from the unused cliff I had set up our date on. I snorted at her comment, she blushed and then sighed, I think she thought I was laughing at her looks, which was very wrong.

"In my eyes, you will always look perfect, I'll be the one that is insignificant to you," I said sincerely as I opened her door for her and helped her out.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked suddenly and I just laughed again,

"Because I feel different about you than anyone else" I shrugged and then hid my blush, I couldn't help but feel the truth of the statement that I had just told Daniela. I never knew that an imprint could be so strong, I also never knew an imprint could break someone down to their core and make them say certain things that they would never say normally. Like what I just said.

"There's something about you that… feels different to me too," she continued with her vague statements, she was really driving me crazy, didn't she know that? I smiled and then took her hand showing her onto a small path that lead to the cliffs,

"Are you read for a walk?" I asked and she shifted uncomfortably, uh-oh, I made her uncomfortable… What did I do wrong? "I'm sorry" I said quickly and then glanced at the ground only to see that she had heels on. I was freaking out about nothing, she just had heels on, duh Paul, you're an idiot.

"It's just that I have heels…" she sighed and I reached over to her, picking her up bridal style. She giggled and clutched to my shirt, her other hand resting on my chest. Oh my God, I think I could have phased right there if I didn't have control of myself. _Fuck, I don't have control over myself… I'm a luck son of a bitch… I could have phased just then_.

"You walk so fast and I'm so heavy I have no idea how you manage," she said to me, I could feel her relaxing into my arms, just what I wanted.

"You're not heavy, you're light as a feather and you can't blame me, I was born with long ass legs" I smirked and she rolled her eyes, God, I don't know how many times I could say it but she's perfect.

* * *

Silence consumed us, although it wasn't uncomfortable, actually, it was quite nice and I could study her without her noticing too much. I loved her long hair that fell to her waist in honey blonde sheets, her eyes were a hypnotic green color that she carefully lined with white eyeliner and black mascara. To top it all off she had a beautiful russet colored skin that was slightly tanned, the skin was covering the most beautiful body ever, she wasn't some nasty stick she had curves and one sexy pair of toned legs. We finally made it into the cliff that was overlooking the sea, I set her back on her feet and she gasped. I smiled contentedly and then walked ahead of her, patting the ground beside me that was covered in a soft blanket, she blushed but moved towards me, sitting with her legs out in front of her.

"This is… so beautiful… No guy has ever done something like this for me," she mumbled,

"Well, this is what you deserve, something romantic" I said and then offered her a beer; she took it and cracked it open, taking a small sip before setting it down again. All the while she did this I was watching her lips and how they caressed the can when she took a sip, oh God, I would never survive if I thought like _that_ all night.

"Well, thanks" she breathed and then looked around again, taking in her surroundings, "So, let's play a game, shall we?" she smiled and I shrugged, nodding.

"Sure,"

"Okay, so, twenty questions, and uh, ladies first" she winked and then started, "So, favorite color?" she asked and I took a deep breath. I couldn't say her eyes, skin, or something like that, so I just answered with the first color that came to mind.

"Green," I said and then realized that I had said her eye color… Jesus, I needed help, I was making a fool of myself in front of the love of my life. "What's yours?"

"Orange" she smiled "Umm… What's your favorite class?" she asked and I frowned at that one, I didn't like classes…

"None of them" I answered honestly and she laughed nodding,

"I could tell," she chuckled,

"So, my turn, where are your tattoos?" I asked smirking at her, she sighed and shook her head amused.

"I have two on my hips, one on my spine, and one on my rib cage" she shrugged, I raised my eyebrows, she shook her head and hit me in the head lightly. "And no, you can't see them" she grinned and I growled at her playfully.

"So, enough of the questions…" I said and leaned closer to her, she drew back slightly but then relaxed, leaning into me again, our lips almost touched before her cell phone went off. She let out an angry sigh and then answered it,

"Hello?" she answered irritated, I could hear the other person,

"How was your date?" they said, it sounded like a girl, I just wanted to take the phone and be like 'her date is amazing because we're meant for each other' but that would probably scare her away and I didn't want that.

"It's perfect besides the fact that you're interrupting," she hissed and the person gasped,

"Oh! Sorry! Okay, uh, bye. Be safe!" she yelled and Daniela shook her head,

"Kim, shut up and go away!" Daniela yelled and then hung up the phone, "You know I like Kim and all but she has terrible timing…" she sighed and then took another sip of her beer. I just laughed and took her hand in mine, her hand fit perfectly in mine like two pieces to a puzzle.

"You make me nervous, Paul," she said faintly and my eyes met her,

"Why?" I asked, my deep voice filling with nerves, what if I scared her and that's why she was nervous…

"Because, I just… I feel something in the pit of my stomach that tells me you're the one" she said and then groaned, hitting her head on her hand, "Oh god, that made me sound obsessed, I'm sorry" she groaned again, I shook my head,

"No, I feel that same way, it's weird isn't it?" I said and she nodded, looking relieved. I felt terrible for lying to her but I would tell her my secret soon, I would tell her everything on Friday, which was when the next bonfire was.

"Maybe I should think about getting home, it is nine" she sighed looking disbelieving at the clock on her phone. "Time passes too fast when I'm with you" she was right, time flew by when I was with her; I think it was because I didn't want it to end… I never wanted to leave her.

"Oh yeah, probably should, huh?" I laughed and helped her up from the ground, I blew out the candles and picked her up again,

"I like being in your arms, Paul" she mumbled sleepily, I smiled and hugged her tighter to me, trying to memorize her body.

As I walked, I could feel her falling asleep in my arms, just like it was supposed to be; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I couldn't believe that I had been so lucky as to imprint on her, the most perfect person in the world. I gently placed her in my truck and then got into the drivers side, starting the truck and driving her back to her place. I woke Daniela up and she blushed, apologizing for falling asleep but I quieted her, soothing her worries.

"I know we just got done with our first date but I wanna know when we can hang out again…" she said and looked at the ground; I cupped her face in my hand and made her look into my eyes,

"Whenever you want, Daniela," I whispered and then brang my lips to meet hers, hers where trembling slightly. I gently added pressure and then pulled away, too soon for my liking, I love the way her soft lips felt on mine. The contact sent fire shooting through my body, setting me on edge.

"I'll see at school tomorrow," she said, breathless as she turned away from me, I nodded and then pulled her back quickly, remembering about the bonfire on Friday.

"So the tribe is having a bonfire on Friday, I'd love if you'd come with me" I said, she just smiled her beautiful smile and nodded before opening the door and walking in, disappearing from my view. I could help but smile as I drove back to Emily's house, Daniela would know everything by Friday and then I could truly be with the girl of my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daniela laid gracefully down on the bed, looking expectantly up at me, waiting. I slowly smile at her and lick my lips, letting my eyes wander over her luscious body. From her beautiful, honey colored hair, to her exposed neck, down to her full breasts, which were spilling over top of her black, lacy bra; my eyes wander down, over her flat stomach… Daniela squirmed which made me look back up to her face. Her vibrant green eyes were burning with need, I lean down slowly, I slide my hand up her neck, cupping her face before kissing her gently on the lips. Her back arches, pressing her breasts into my chest, she breaks the kiss._

"_Paul…" she moans, gripping my upper arm tightly and arching her back higher, pushing her breasts into me more. I don't think I can take much more of this before I have to give in, but for now, I keep pressing on. _

"_Tell me what you want, baby" I whisper in her ear and she shivers, her nipples hardening. I can smell her arousal and it almost sends me over the edge, it has to be one of the most erotic, sexy, delicious things I've ever smelt before. My cock twitches in my pants_, fuck,_ I swear to myself and try to focus on what Daniela needs, this is her night, all my focus is going to be on her beautiful body. _

"_I want… I want you" She says, nerves breaking through her relaxed state, I caress the side of her face._

"_Mmm, good, I want you too, baby" I kiss her roughly, she responds eagerly. I run my tongue along her bottom lip slowly, she parts her lips slightly and I slide my tongue into her mouth. She hesitantly breaks the kiss and I look down at her, worried, _

"_Paul, please…" she says, her voice low and raspy. "I feel… I need to come," she says boldly and I close my eyes, trying to ignore my cock, which is growing more and more uncomfortable as the time passes. I look into her eyes and nod; I kiss her mouth one last time before moving down to her neck, biting her tanned skin lightly, she cries out in pleasure_. Shit, I'm gonna lose my mind_… I think to myself as I watch her react to my touch; I've never seen anything so incredibly sexy in my entire life. I feel Daniela's hand start to move up my arms and down my chest, feeling every dip and curve of my muscles. Her touch is heavenly and-_

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep-_

What the fuck _is _that? Oh _shit_, it's my phone, of course.

"What?" I snapped and then groaned as I realized that it was Sam… _And_ I had a boner from my dream, awesome, _just awesome_.

"I need you to get over here, now. Jacob is… well, he phased for the first time tonight," Sam said and I sighed, I felt bad for Jake but I had bigger problems to deal with, if you know what I mean.

"How soon?" I sighed again and Sam just chuckled,

"Now" he said and hung up, I growled and got up, threw on a pair of shorts trying to ignore my _situation_. I seriously needed Friday to come faster, it was only Tuesday, okay, technically Wednesday because it was in the middle of the fucking night… but that's not the point. It was too long of a wait in my book. All thoughts of Friday aside, I leapt out of my bedroom window and landed quietly, putting all thoughts of Daniela out of my mind and focusing on how much pain Jacob was in, I always thought I was a tough guy before I phased, now I knew what real pain was. I guess that's why I was so angry and explosive. That and because my father hadn't really been a big part of my life, but that was another problem to confront another day, so here I was, jumping out my bedroom window to go see someone who was transforming into a werewolf. Cool, huh? Not. Talk about fucking weird and disturbing, and aggravating… but _mostly_ aggravating.

I phased and ran to the shop, knowing that was where they would be, that's where they brought me when Jared and I had our first phase.

_Paul?_ I heard a familiar voice in my head, it was Jacob using the wolf telepathy, great, he found out how to use it too soon, I wouldn't have any opportunity to mess around with him!

_Yeah, how're ya holding up?_ I asked, cringing at how sensitive and caring I sounded, it was all Daniela's fault; she was making me a major softie.

_It hurts man, God, how can you stand this?_ Jake whimpered and I rolled my eyes,

_Suck it up and welcome to the pack, you little bitch_. I sniggered and then made it to the woods outside of the shop, waiting for the massive black wolf, which was Sam.

_Be nicer to Jacob, he's part of the pack now. Anyways, I have some news for you guy, we just have to wait for Embry, late as usual._ Sam growled at me while emerging from the woods, he just rolled his eyes as we all heard laughing from about fifty feet away, Embry could be such an ass sometimes. Couldn't he tell that some of us have stuff to do, people to see, sleep to catch up on? God, he was fucking annoying.

_Sorry guys,_ he chuckled and then laid on the ground, licking at his paws, what a pretty boy and _not_ in a good way.

_Okay, well, remember to welcome Jacob to the pack. Anyways, there are some important people on the Rez now; they're Seers, which means that they see the future, hence the name Seer. I need you to find out who they are and get close to them, they could be important to the pack. That'll be all guys, go back to whatever you guys were doing._ Sam said and then phased back, pulling on his pants and walking away groggily and getting into his truck. I phased back, pulled on my pants, and waited for Jacob, Jared and Embry to do the same. It annoyingly took Jake ten minutes to phase back but he eventually got it,

"So, we have to look for a Seer, what does one look like?" Embry asked, I barked out a laugh and then rolled my eyes,

"It's a _person_, you idiot. A human or whatever," I said and then Embry looked at me with a smirk and I knew immediately what he had seen,

"You seem like you're enjoying Daniela," he said and then clapped me on the back, I shrugged him off and then shook my head,

"You gossip like a girl, Embry, I thought that Quil kid was bad but you're worse" I said snidely and took a deep breath,

"Why thank you, my good sir," Embry said tipping an imaginary hat at me, I growled and he doubled over in laughter. I looked at Jared and he knew immediately that I was going to lose control; Jared crossed the few feet between us quickly and pushed me away from the others.

"Just calm down, Embry's an idiot" he said and shook his head at Embry who was still laughing,

"Daniela looks better naked in your mind, I like it," Embry said and cracked up again, this time I could feel fire and ice course through my body. I felt myself letting my inner wolf take over as my bones started shifting; I shook hard and then ripped out of my shorts, phasing in a matter of seconds.

I ran off into the woods to calm down, this is why I wanted to get control of my anger… what would happen when I accidentally phased in front of Daniela and hurt her. It would kill me; I wonder how Sam could deal with it, especially when he had gotten a hold of Emily's face with his claws. I howled into the cool night sky, it helped me release some of my anger and let people know to stay out of the woods, so I was protecting the Rez in a way… Kinda.

"Paul…?" I heard someone call and then seen someone step into the woods from the back porch of a house, I had realized that I had gotten a little close to the residential side of the Rez but they wouldn't know that I was a human with a name also, who could it be… Maybe Emily? No… Not Emily, she lived down towards the road more.

"Paul, it's me Daniela" when the girl said this it dawned on me and I realized that I was in the woods facing the back of Daniela's house. I let out a low growl and then backed away, keeping a safe distance,

"Oh Paul, I'm not stupid, I knew you were a werewolf… I'm a Seer, I seen you coming into my life about two months ago. I just never thought I was your imprint… I guess that explains some things." she sighed and then sat on a large rock that was close to me, I took a step toward her and then lay down at her feet, and she nodded.

"Anyways, I probably should go back inside, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Paul. Oh, and don't forget to tell Sam you found the Seer family" she smiled sweetly before she walked away. I howled sadly when she made it into the house but then ran as fast as I could back to the shop where Jared was waiting for me with an extra pair of shorts.

I phased back in human form and then pulled on the shorts hastily,

"Jared, go get Sam, tell him it's important and about my imprint" I panted and Jared nodded, leaving me alone with Jacob, _the friggen boy wonder_. I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the pool table,

"So… You've imprinted?" Jacob asked, looking hopeful, I knew what he was thinking about, I knew that he would want me to tell him that he was imprinted on Bella, which he wasn't.

"Yeah, and trust me, you're not imprinted on that vamp girl" I sneered and then he let out a dangerous growl,

"She's not a vampire girl anymore" he said in a low tone, I scoffed and just rolled my eyes thanking God when Sam and Jared walked in. Sam looked angry but I knew he would want to hear this,

"I found the Seer family, she's my imprint," I said and then Sam broke the can that was in his hand, sending beer spraying everywhere. He jumped and then started cleaning up the mess,

"Your _imprint_, so that Daniela girl is the Seer?" He asked doubt in his voice; I nodded and took a slow breath,

"I got angry and phased, I didn't realize that I had wondered towards her house, all of a sudden I seen her coming towards me and calling my name. Then she sat down on a rock and told me right then and there that she was a seer and that she knew I was her imprint for two months… or something like that. And when she was walking away all she said was 'don't forget to tell Sam you found the Seer family'" I finished and then Sam was smiling with a satisfied look on his face,

"Well, we have one of the most powerful couples on our hands" he said to Jared, Embry, and Jacob. "The combination of a Seer and a werewolf is highly unlikely; when it happens it forms a bond between the two. They kind of… Combine powers and then they're pretty much immortal and unstoppable"

Unstoppable? Immortal? It sounded impossible but then again, so did changing into a werewolf when I first found out. I shrugged and then walked out of the shop, feeling super relieved that I didn't have to wait for Friday to tell Daniela about everything. Hell, I was happy that I didn't have to tell her anything, to be honest with you. All I had to focus on was killing bloodsuckers and treating Daniela like a princess. Oh god, now I was saying words like 'princess'. The world is coming to a fucking end, oh shit, and I forgot, I _enjoyed_ treating my woman like a princess. Yep, the world is _definitely_ fucking ending.


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm went off far too soon, why we had school on Wednesdays, or any other day of the week, beats me. The school is all concerned with your sleep and how essential it is for doing better on Standardized tests but we have to get up at the crack of frickin dawn to get to school. Seems legit. _What a joke_. Especially when you're a werewolf and need sleep because I'm protecting the tribe, ha, take that you lousy school principal, hell, the only thing he could protect is his overly greasy lunch he had _every day__ which explained his sever obesity_. Putting aside the fact that I had to get up early, I was excited to see Daniela, now that she knew everything it would be so much easier for the both of us and I wouldn't have to deal with her not believing all the legends and shit like that. You should have seen Kim when Jared told her, she laughed in his face and dumped coffee all over his pants, it was hilarious! Just not something that I wanted to happening to me.

I heard a car horn and I rolled my eyes, Jared must be in a hurry to see Kim today, he's probably having withdrawals or something, what a baby. I ran downstairs, not bothering with breakfast, even though I knew I would pay for it later, and walked out the door, calling goodbye to my mom who was probably still sleeping. Hey, it was the thought that counts, right?

"Desperate much," I stated as I shut the passenger door of Jared's car,

"You'll be the same way soon, and hour turn into what feels like a year now that you're imprinted and it only get more intense" he said simply and sped all the way to school, jumping in anticipation as he seen Kim's white Taurus sitting in the parking lot, waiting for him. It was amazing that he didn't get a speeding ticket. I would hate to have the bill for_ that_ one… He goes twenty over the speed limit at all times, even with Kim in the car. Good thing we knew the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan.

"I'll catch you later," Jared mumbled as he got out of his car and rushed to Kim's side, I just let out a highly amused laugh and got out of the car.

I tried not to look frantic to find Daniela so I just walked casually, making sure to stop and talk to a few people before walking over to her locker. She raised her eyebrow at me, forming a perfect arch,

"You don't fool me," she laughed and held out a container of pancakes with fruit on top and whipped cream, "I seen you forgot breakfast" she smiled slyly and turned her back to me and grabbed her calculus book from her locker. I stared at her, astounded,

"That's so weird" I said and then started eating, they were delicious, I could tell they were homemade, awesome, I had a girl who could cook, that's hot. Soon, I had finished the whole thing, I actually considered licking the container clean but I didn't think that Daniela would like that too much so I just handed back the container. She took it back,

"Get used to it, it's_ my_ job to make sure my man is fed" she shrugged, leaning against her locker, looking relaxed.

"It's still weird… _but_ I think I can get used to it" I smiled slowly and kissed her cheek, blushed crept across her face but faded quickly.

"Paul, you do know that now I have your guys wolfy telepathy too, I can _hear_ you guys" she blushed and then I suddenly remembered that you can see images with the telepathy… Uh, this was awkward.

"Well, that's awkward" I mumbled and then looked at the clock, ten minutes until school started, might as well explain myself now while I had time.

"… It's actually more disturbing- _Paul_! Are you even listening to me?" she snapped and I blinked at her,

"Uh, no, sorry"

"I was_ saying_ I don't mind what _you_ think of me, it's what_ Embry_ thinks of me, it's actually really disturbing… Ugh, _and_ embarrassing" she said and the grimaced at the image, I frowned, letting out a low growl. I couldn't help myself, I just started losing control and, as if on cue, Jared, Kim, Embry, and Jacob came strutting down the hall like nothing was the matter. Yeah, that was until they seen me, and then they went on the defense.

"Paul…" Jared warned but Daniela pushed them away and looked into my eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're way sexier than him anyways, _trust me_. Now just calm down, okay?" Daniela whispered and stroked my face softly, her fingers leaving my skin yearning for more. The best part? I was completely calm about everything; nothing in the world could bother me now because Daniela was here.

"I'm fine now, thanks," I whispered and she smiled,

"I seen this coming" she smirked and I ruffled her hair, she slapped my hand away and posed like a ninja,

"Don't touch the hair or I'll have to kill you, boy!" she pretended to hiss at me and Kim laughed,

"Daniela, you need a therapist," she said and Daniela shrugged, combing through her hair with her fingers,

"What can I say, have you ever seen sexier hair than this?" she gave a dazzling smile as the bell rang, "See ya guys later, I gotta go do some math!" she said in mock excitement, kissed my cheek, and sashayed her way down to the math room.

"She's a winner," said Embry and I growled, he just smirked and walked down the hall to his History class while I walked with Jared, Jacob, and Kim to gym class.

* * *

Gym class was a mess; it was all grades, which meant we had to deal with the awkward freshmen along with everything in between. It made me sick, I hated gym with a passion, it's not as if I didn't work out or anything, _obviously_, but I just hated being with all these girls that hit on me. I mean, didn't they know I was taken by a girl that was ten times prettier than they would ever dream of being? Apparently not.

"Start your ten laps," barked Mr. Sanders, I shook my head and then took off, Jared and I way a head of the rest, like usual. While Jared kept an eye on Kim who was jogging along with one of her friends, her name was Alicia or something like that. I start to zone out, Jared and I are on our last lap when I hear the doors to the gym open up.

"Um, Mr. Sanders? I've been transferred into your class, I guess" I heard a beautiful voice that could only belong to one person; Daniela.

"Oh, uh, okay. Get changed and then start participating, why'd you get switched anyways?" he grunted, sounding annoyed that he had one more kid to look after.

"Because I needed to take a higher level math class, which I'll be taking online, they needed to have a class for me first hour so I chose gym because I'm worse at art than I am at gym." She shrugged and then walked into the locker room, duffle bag in tow.

I sighed when we were told that we were playing volleyball, what a pansy sport, even though I totally rocked any sport and looked amazing doing it.

"Miss Greene, you're… let's see, you can be opposite of Embry, Kim, and all those people" he said and then she walked over and stood in the front, just behind the net.

"Don't look so cocky, Paul, you're going down" she laughed and pointed at me menacingly,

"Oh really?" I said with raised eyebrows, she nodded as Mr. Sanders blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game. I went to serve first but Daniela cleared her throat, I looked up and she was standing, hand on her hips,

"Ladies first, Paul" she out held her hand and then I smirked,

"I don't think so, I need a fair start since you're going to beat me _so_ badly," I pouted and she raised her eyebrows at me,

"Fine, you start; show me your _mad skills_, Paul, please enlighten me" she teased and walked into the back row, now people from the other teams were starting to watch our game. I rolled my eyes and served; she easily got it and bumped it back onto my side. Jared reached the ball before I got it, sending it flying hard right out of Daniela's reach, she dove for it and quickly bumped it up and then set it over into our court. I growled and then hit it back to her; she ran up to the net, jumped into the air and spiked it down right in between Jared and me.

"Point" she said looking thoroughly satisfied, "Come on, Paul, where's your skill?" she laughed and I shook my head,

"Oh you'll see" I winked,

"Is that a promise?" Daniela said and then I smiled,

"Always" I nodded and then Mr. Sanders took the ball away from me,

"Okay kids, that's enough of that. Start playing the game like it's supposed to you crazy, sexually charged hooligans," Mr. Sanders yelled and we I looked over at Daniela who was cracking up, trying not to completely burst out laughing.

* * *

After Gym, Daniela had been annoyingly illusive, just before she disappeared from my sight, I could see her smile slyly at me. And every time, she would walk away just before I could grab her, it was frustrating and it made me wonder if I had done anything wrong… That's when I found a note in my locker,

_Paul,_

_I'll meet you at my house after school, my Aunt and Uncle are gone for the night. Maybe you can even sleep over. See ya later!_

_Love, Daniela_

I smiled at the note and then plans had automatically been shot down, I had patrols until eight tonight, but somehow I knew that Daniela would know, but I should call her to make sure.

"Hello?" Daniela answered on the first ring,

"Hey Danni, um, I have patrols until eight after school today… and why are you answering this? You're supposed to be in class, aren't you?" I frowned and looked at the clock; fourth period should have started ten minutes ago. I, of course, was skipping class like usual.

"Eh, I took the rest of the day off to say goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle and then get my hair cut and dyed. Why, you miss me?" I could pretty much hear her smile and I chuckled,

"Yes I miss you and are you getting your hair shorter?" I asked beginning to panic, I liked her long hair, it was so sexy. I would like her with short hair too, but I was a fan of long hair.

"You'll have to see" she laughed, she knew I liked her long hair, she probably 'seen' it, which was not fair, by the way.

"Wait, at least tell me the color!" I begged, I could hear her hold back laughter,

"Nope, love you Paul" she said and hung up; I let a low growl emerge from my mouth before I left the school. I decided to skip and do patrols or something more productive than sitting in a classroom, learning stuff that I would forget over summer break because I sure as hell wasn't going to go to college after graduating this spring. Jared and I would work at the shop with Sam, when Jacob, Quil and Embry graduate they'll do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I just wanted to put up some warnings! Major lemons are to come in the next chapters so I thought I would let you know, I did rate this story "M" for a reason! So, enjoy this chapter, I was thinking four more reviews until the next one is posted? Thanks!**

Sam was surprised when I said I would do patrols if I could get off an hour early, he agreed and then ran home to Emily; I couldn't wait until Daniela and I had our own home so I could come home to her everyday. I guess I was moving a little fast, not that I could help it; everything seemed to be falling in place for her and I so I knew she was feeling the connection too. Just the thought of Daniela and I moving in together, getting married… Maybe even having kids, was a beautiful idea. And yes, I said beautiful; I know, how strange.

_I see I'm not the only one skipping,_ I heard Jared in my mind,

_Yeah, Daniela took the day off because her Aunt and Uncle are going out of town for the night… Finally a night alone with her._ I said and then circled around the perimeter, looking for Jared; patrol was easier with two people and it was easier to communicate.

_I wouldn't be able to be in control of myself, I remember the minute Kim had accepted me I fucked her right there… I just couldn't hold back anymore, I can't imagine what you're feeling, and Sam said that your connection was stronger for some reason or whatever… still, that must suck._ Jared said, shuttering while imagining how he was when Kim was mad at him for 'making up lies'. Yeah, can you say constant boner? However, I couldn't really tease him because I was pretty much at that point, I definitely needed to get it in soon.

_Tell me about it, I just need her… I'm not used to not having sex every day. It's frustrating. _I said and Jared chuckled,

_Oh you poor, sex deprived boy… How will you survive until tonight?_ Jared said in mock concern, I just snorted and began to run our rounds, Jared and I talking about imprints and Jacob, the little whiny bitch who was in love with a bloodsucker.

Patrol was finally ending, I could finally see my baby, I missed her so much it wasn't even funny. Not to mention I was glad we had a night alone, I needed to make love to her before I frickin _died_.

_Go get your woman, I can handle the last hour_, Jared laughed and I rolled my eyes,

_Even if you needed help I would still leave_, I scoffed and then phased back into human form and took off to my house; ready for a shower and Daniela.

I jumped in the shower quickly, I dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark blue shirt and then walked out of my house, I'm sure my mom wasn't home so I didn't even bother saying where I was going, not that she would ask, she would assume it was a wolf thing.

The drive to Daniela's was an annoyingly long five minutes, along with the fact that I had a constant boner from thinking about a whole night alone with Daniela. I pulled up to her house, I could see a light on in the main level of the house, I smiled when I smelt something cooking. She knew me too well, my stomach grumbled to validate the fact. I got out of the car and knocked on the door,

"Come on in, Paul!" she called, "I'm in the kitchen!" I walked into the house and headed straight to the kitchen. Daniela was just finishing the dishes as I sat at the little table, which was set for two people; I smiled and began to eat,

"You like it?" she asked while sitting down, I nodded and continued to rapidly eat my food.

"What exactly is it?" I asked, pushing my plate to the side, drinking the glass of milk in one shot, she smiled,

"Teriyaki chicken and white rice with soy sauce and veggies" she said and then took my plate, washing it quickly and then returning to her food.

"I love it when you cook, it's so hot" I smirked and then images of me bending her over the counter and fucking her filled my mind, ugh, I wish…

"Oh, I bet you do," she laughed, finished quickly and then started the dishwasher, "So what do you want to do, Paul?" she said looking around as if she was looking for something to do. I growled and crossed the kitchen, wrapping my arms around her waist, and kissing her neck. She giggled and ran her hands through my hair, tugging lightly,

"I see how you are" she giggled and then kissed me, her lips meeting mine sending fire through my body, she smiled into the kiss and pulled away, taking her apron off and throwing it over a chair.

"So I thought I would show you some of that skill now…" I smiled slowly as my eyes darkened, meeting hers,

"Mmm, well, you better be pretty damn good to impress me" she whispered in my ear, I shivered and bit down on her neck,

"I'm fucking amazing" I replied huskily and lifted her onto the counter, kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. She opened her mouth, welcoming my tongue, letting it explore her; I was right about the tongue piercing, I thought happily.

"Daniela, you'll be the death of me" I grumbled and then pulled away from her, she pouted,

"Come on, we were_ just_ getting to the good part!" she cried and hopped off the counter right as a knock at the door sounded, she rolled her eyes as I answered it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I groaned and then took a breath, trying to center myself, I didn't want to phase right in front of Daniela. I could feel Daniela come up behind me and put her hands on her hips angrily,

"Get out" she said simply and looked at the pack, I almost burst out laughing when I seen their faces, it was hilarious; they almost couldn't believe that she had talked to them like that.

"Paul, you have to come with us… Leah and Seth are part of the pack now and Quil is close," Sam said choosing to ignore Daniela, which was a mistake on his part.

"I don't know if you're deaf or mentally retarded, you choose" Daniela snapped and took a step toward him, he backed away and started to shake slightly,

"_Don't_ talk to me like that," Sam warned but Daniela just kept pushing him, I grabbed Daniela's waist but that didn't stop her, I knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Get out or I swear to God I'll go psychic on your ass, you _know_ I will, Sam!" she hissed, eyes narrowing as Sam started to shake more violently, suddenly, he lunged towards her quickly but before I could do anything he dropped to the ground, completely still and barely breathing. "Now, listen to me… First rule, don't come knocking on_ my_ door if I'm spending time with Paul because it'll end in you getting hurt,_ obviously _and I graciously showed you that by example. _You're welcome._ Second, don't forget I'm ten times more powerful than any wolf you throw at me. And _lastly_, remember, I'm one of the most important members to the pack now, so I would do well to remember and respect that."

After Daniela finished talking, Sam could move again and the rest of the pack came to his side, Sam just started laughing.

"Only one person before you could bring me down and that was Emily, now I have to remember to not put you two together, excuse me, Daniela, but I forgot my place," he admitted, I just stared at him like the rest of the pack, in total shock, Jared and I raised our eyebrows and shook our heads.

"Yeah, I think everyone needs to know who really has the most power, huh, Sam?" she asked sweetly, as if she hadn't _just_ taken down our Alpha.

"Yeah, that'd be good, tomorrow morning, eight o'clock we'll meet and Daniela,_ you_ can show them the rules first hand" Sam said before back away, "Have a good night" he nodded and the pack disappeared into the woods. Daniela turned to me and smiled innocently,

"Sorry, lost my temper" Daniela said, watching the last of the pack disappear into the woods,

"I can see that" I said and then looked at her with a confused look, "What is your deal-" I began but she cut me off with a kiss and then took my hand, dragging me into the house and to her bedroom. She sat down and took off her earrings, tossing then onto her vanity.

"Let's not worry about that now," she smirked and pulled me to her, "Now, where were we…?"


	6. Chapter 6

Daniela slowly unfastened the buttons on my shirt, one by one, and then dropped it swiftly to the floor, trailing her fingers lightly down my spine and back up again. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her gently, adding more pressure as her hands found their way into my hair, tugging roughly. I let out a low growl and I could hear her giggle and step back from me, I automatically frowned at the loss of contact but watched her carefully. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head; I watched it as it fluttered to the ground, I swallowed and shook my head as soon as I seen her black, lacy bra.

"You lied to me, Paul," she said simply, meeting my gaze, cocking her head to the right slightly.

"Did I?" I ask, trying to concentrate on the conversation and not her breasts, which were practically calling my name.

"Your favorite color isn't green, is it Paul?" she asked, her voice becoming a whisper, if I didn't have heightened hearing I wouldn't have been able to tell what she was saying.

"No" I choke out, the look Daniela is giving me is smoldering with intense desire, I don't know how she's holding it together.

"It's black, isn't it Paul?" she continued with her questioning, her head tilting to the left now.

"Fuck…" I moan out and she shakes her head,

"That's not an answer, Paul; I want you to answer me. Or do I have to beg?" her face was innocent but her eyes betrayed her façade.

"Baby, don't beg. Yes, black is my favorite color… on you"

"Why can't I beg, Paul?"

"Fuck, Daniela, don't beg," I said sternly, trying to keep it together. My cock is throbbing and my jeans are becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"We'd better eat before our food gets cold" she smirks and sits down at the table and starts eating. I'm frozen, stuck to my spot, unable to comprehend what just happened between us. Luckily, my dick never lets me down, and it reminds me that Daniela just turned me on beyond the point of no return and now she wants to sit down and eat. _Fuck my life, _I groan but sit down in the chair opposite of her and resume eating as well.

I find myself actually enjoying the meal, Daniela is an amazing cook and I like to watch her eat, it's especially sexy.

"Quit thinking about how sexy I look when I eat, it's weird" she giggles and flicked a forkful of rice at me,

"Hey!" I exclaimed and raised my eyebrows at her, "I suggest you don't do that"

"Or what?" her eyes grow wide, I stand up and motion for her to come with me, she bites her lip and looks hesitant for a fraction of a second before getting up and following me.

"I hope what we're doing wont require a shirt" she laughs quietly and grabs my hand, I shake my head,

"No shirt required" I say smoothly and open her bedroom door, leading her in.

"I'm liking this more and more…" she smiles and I loop my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"I wanna see those tattoos," I whisper in her ear and drop to my knees, she shivers and her knees buckle slightly but she recovers quickly. I reach for the button on her jeans when she steps away and reaches for her phone just seconds before it starts ringing.

"Auntie, what do you _want_?" she snapped into the phone, "Yes, I know… No!... Okay I'm hanging up now… Yes… _Goodbye."_ She looks at me and sighs, sinking into the bed,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"My Aunt is Watching us. We'd better not go any farther with this tonight." Daniela looks crushed, I can't deny that I'm pissed too, her Aunt is being the biggest cock block I've ever seen in my life and she's not even here right now!

"When can-"

"When I tell the pack what my powers are and all that fun stuff." She said and closes her eyes, now I'm confused.

"Wait… Why don't we just tell them now?" I ask, thinking aloud,

"I like the way you think"

I could tell that the guys weren't too thrilled to be up so late, the only person that was awake and alert was Sam, who seemed to be buzzing with excitement. The last time I had seen Sam like that was when he first imprinted on Emily,

"What's this all about?" I heard Quil grumbled from the back of the group, I looked around to him and flicked him off. He glowered at me but fell silent, he knew better than to cross me, I had a short temper that wasn't made to be messed with.

"The faster that we get this done with, the faster I can get back to bed, Kim wasn't too pleased that I had to leave so let's get to it" Jared said and looked over at Daniela who was looking around the room, pretending to be bored. I could tell that she was nervous though by the way she was twirling her hair around her fingers and chewing on her lip, I held her hand in mine and she stopped moving so that she could look up at me. I smiled and she shook her head,

"I wouldn't touch me right now," she said darkly, eyes flashing an electric blue color, I dropped her hand quickly and went to stand by the rest of the guys.

I watched as she walked back and fourth in front of us a few times, she took a deep breath and smirked.

"Okay, here's the deal. Everyone got their panties in a bunch when I dropped Sam to the floor, well, now you can experience that for yourselves. It's part of the way us Seers do things so you can deal with it, it only hurts for a minute or two" Daniela's eyes flickered blue again and I swallowed thickly, I had no idea that she could be as scary as she was being right now. "Sam, do you wanna be the first up?" she turned to Sam; he nodded and walked up to her, holding out his arm. She gripped it and closed her eyes, next thing we knew Sam was letting out an agonized cry and dropping to the ground. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, his muscles tensed and then he opened his eyes again, looking up at Daniela with an understanding look on his face.

"What I just did was called thought implanting; I just made Sam believe that I would kill him if he interrupted Paul and I again. Of course, Sam knows how to fight through the implanted thoughts and decipher what's real and what's not but you guys wont so… I won't make the implanted thoughts as severe, just minor things, I promise." She smiled and motioned for Jared to come up to her.

One by one, Daniela had convinced the guys that she was a professional dancer from Broadway. It was hilarious until she moved on to me, I knew I wouldn't be getting the same light-hearted treatment. I prepared myself for pain as Daniela gripped my arm and boy did I feel it, it was something I hoped to never experience again…


End file.
